The present invention relates to a speaker holder which permits the speaker to be tilted in either direction within 90.degree. angle.
A commonly known speaker holder which permits the speaker to be tilted in either direction is generally comprised of a holder body to hold the speaker, and a spring retained inside the holder body to support the speaker against an inward top flange around the top opening of the holder body. As the speaker is directly supported on the spring, turning the speaker causes the speaker to rub against the inward top flange of the holder body, and therefore the speaker may be damaged easily.